The Myth
by Nocturnal Amanuensis
Summary: Let it be known, this is a slash fic. This is all about Remus and Sirius, sixth or seventh year. Sirius wants more, Remus is not sure. R & S forever! LOL! This contains mature content hence the rating.


Obviously these characters and universe are not my creation, but I state this just in case. This is my first posting; reviews are very welcomed, constructive reviews and advice more so.

I absolutely love Remus and Sirius.

A warning: this is a slash fic, if you do not favor this concept, please abstain from reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Snow

* * *

Furious snow was the prevalent situation outdoors; Remus stood by the window of the common room searching for any signs of Sirius. "He's such an idiot!" he murmured to himself. Three students sitting by the fire surreptitiously shot glances at him, especially after every time he had one of his little outbursts. Remus did not care, the common room was empty enough to allow him to hardly take notice of the presence of others, why should he, there were more pressing matters at the moment. He knew that they were looking at him, but he paid no heed.

They probably knew why he was standing there but he did not care. He was upset and worried. No. He was very upset and very worried. He was not sure which one came first, or what he would say to Sirius when he saw him next. Perhaps that he was being childish. But Sirius always made fun him when he said that, telling him that he was trying to sound mature. This thought annoyed him. Maybe he should be more direct, use stronger words. He was not sure what to say, should he even speak to Sirius. When he thought about it, this whole mess was really Sirius' fault.

Sirius was the one who had taken these days of vacation to lust after him. Perhaps he should have let James stay instead but it would not be fair, he stayed last year to give Sirius some company. And Peter did not ever earnestly made an offer to stay, not that the prospect of spending ten days with Peter would please Sirius much. But Sirius had been awfully stubborn; he could have gone to the Potters'. They had opened up their house to Sirius almost as if he was a second son.

Remus crossed his arms and pulled his robe tighter around himself. He felt conflicted; Sirius was going through a tough situation with his family. _It must be awful. Maybe I should not be too tough on him_. And just like that he opted for being worried instead of upset with Sirius. In fact, he had reason to be worried; the wind was blowing, snow was falling harder than ever and it had been more than an hour since Sirius had stormed out of the common room. He could not stand to look out the window for much longer. Instinctively the wolf drove him to run out of the common room; he could feel eyes following him, but most of all, he could feel a budding protective feeling in him, lumbering like a beast. He ran.

* * *

Sirius looked up, the sky looked was it had been covered by a woolly, white blanket, _just like the floor_. He smiled to himself, _what if I actually did walked out there, let the ice soak through my robe, my clothes_, then his smile acquired a lascivious aspect, he pictured Remus soaked. His clothes stuck to his skin, outlining his graceful figure, the movement of his muscles visible as he pulled him (Sirius) into as deep passionate kiss that made his knees buckle and undressed him desperately. _Ha! But that's never gonna happen! Not now._ He pulled the collar of his robe higher around his neck. _It sure is cold out here._ It was time to go back. He stood upright from leaning against the doors to the Great Hall and opened one slightly, just enough to let himself into the festively decorated hall, instantly appreciating the warmer temperature of the castle and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Halfway to his destination he heard rushing footsteps; he hurriedly slipped into a classroom, putting a spell on the door to allow to him see through it. A hooded figure walked by at a swift pace; Sirius could recognize that walk anywhere. He opened the door and called after the graceful figure as softly as possible. Remus stopped, if it weren't because he recognized the voice he would have panicked, he turned to rush toward Sirius. As soon as he reached Sirius, without a word, he was pulled into the classroom. "Where are you going," there was a playful knowing glint in Sirius' eyes as he sat Remus on the nearest desk and joined him. Remus looked down to his hands and smiled, "I could ask you the same." Sirius tilted his head to better look at him and grinned playfully, "you were worried." Remus could feel the cold emanating from Sirius' body, _so he was outside_, "and you thought about it twice didn't you," he smiled as he turned to look at Sirius, "an unusual practice for you. I guess there's always a first." With this last sentence he rubbed Sirius' left thigh with his right hand, "you were outside, but you felt it was too cold. Am I correct?" Sirius wasn't sure how to interpret the gesture, Remus was the one who was afraid to have sex; he was the one who always somehow wanted to restrain them both. _What was Remus getting at?_ Sirius looked down and placed his left hand on Remus' right to stop him, "yes it was too cold," he said in a bored voice. Undeterred Remus removed his right hand and turned to face Sirius more fully to pull him into a kiss.

Remus allowed his hands to roam Sirius' body. He could feel Sirius' beautifully defined muscles tense against his touch. _You have not really cooled down, lucky me_, Remus pushed Sirius' robe off which easily slid off. To see Sirius without a robe was always so rewarding; he knew how to show off his assets so well with those tight jeans. Remus stood up to escape Sirius' inquisitive hands. He parted Sirius legs, which gave way without protest, and placed himself in between. Distracting Sirius with another long deep kiss he caressed the inside of his thighs, "hm, you are suddenly so warm," he whispered in Sirius' ear before running his tongue down his neck and stopping at the collar bone, this was met with a long shuddering intake of breath from the assailed boy. This was working like a charm, Remus could smell his partner; Sirius was visibly aroused, his jeans had become uncomfortably tight. Sirius was firmly holding onto Remus' ass, desperately rubbing wishing to have the same done to him.

Remus was slowly caressing Sirius crouch, rubbing lightly, squeezing gently every so often; this drove Sirius insane who moaned and attempted to rub Remus' hand harder against his crouch. Sirius would not be able to stand it for too long, he had been lusting after Remus all day. In one swift movement Remus unbuttoned and unzipped Sirius' jeans and eased his throbbing erection out gently getting hold of it and squeezing as it bobbed out. "Ah," was all Sirius could manage. Remus could not stand the sight of Sirius' throbbing cock much longer either; he had to admit he had been turned on by Sirius' insistent attempts all day. He wrapped Sirius' legs around his hips, unzipped his pants and let his partner tug at cock. "Oh," this was maddening, Remus let go of Sirius with much protest from his partner. "No, what are you doing?!" demanded Sirius as he squeezed Remus' shaft harder. At this Remus moaned and threw his head back, "stop please," he breathed. Sirius let go of him looking slightly perplexed; upset, he knew what was coming next so he did not wait for Remus to do it. He pulled Remus closer to him and ground his hips against Remus', who was blushing slightly but complied and ground his hips in tandem. Remus pulled Sirius' hips closer to him and ground his hips harder against Sirius'. _This is good enough,_ thought Remus reassuring himself; he could sense there would be some discontent from Sirius when this was over. Sirius' breath quickened, "ah, I can't," he let out one last moan and leaned his head on Remus' shoulder waiting for his partner to reach his climax.

Remus ground harder and harder, his breath shuddered and quickened, Sirius helped him out by grinding his hips hard letting his cock rub against his partner's erection. Remus moaned and panted heavily; he was practically slamming his hips against Sirius' opened legs until he finally threw his head back with a long, low moan. He leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his whole body close to him. Sirius let go of Remus' hips and let his legs dangle from the edge of the desk, "let's go back upstairs," he whispered into Remus' neck.

They walked quietly, close to each other but without holding hands. Remus knew that night would be a quiet one but without tranquility. Cold and quiet. He had set out to try to fix the situation between them, but he felt that somehow he had made it worse. He felt a cold draft make their robes billow as Sirius quickened his pace to walk ahead.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please review


End file.
